


Summer man

by LuckyDuckling



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Michael Sheen - Fandom, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Handmade, Jewellery, Other, pendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: It turned out to be a very summery jewelry piece, with a very summer man.A beard, a bit of a horn and a bit of a trickster.Получилось очень летнее ювелирное украшение, с очень летним человеком.Бородат, чуток рогат и хитроват.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Summer man

[ ](https://postimg.cc/Czk7sQHL)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/CZ3d7m4S)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/yWzyYPCM)

[](https://postimg.cc/qz1swH6r)


End file.
